


Phantom Falls

by FrostyPines



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Drama, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyPines/pseuds/FrostyPines
Summary: Something strange is going on in Gravity Falls, or so Danny Fenton thinks. He's on a mission to figure out what's happening and how to stop it, but things don't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat around the newest piece of Fenton equipment. Having branched out some, the Fenton Scanner located traces of supernatural activity all over the country. 

“Looks like there’s a few major hotspots.” Sam was saying. She glared at Tucker, who was absorbed in his new iPad. “Tucker, would you pay attention?”

“I am. Supernatural hotspots. Continue.” He didn’t even glance up. Danny chuckled softly.

Sam rolled her eyes. “Anyway, the ghosts in Amity Park are on a low down right now, so Danny should be free to go investigate some other places.”

“Wait, leave Amity Park?” Danny sat up straight. “But what if-?”

“Danny, we can handle it. Tucker and I will stay here. Who knows what things might be going on elsewhere? These places might need some help.” Sam looked at him significantly. Danny knew what she meant. Recently, they had been getting word that strange things were happening both in the Ghost Zone and on Earth. Upheavals of mysterious energy and people going missing. They had to do what they could to help. Danny would have thought that maybe Vlad was behind it, except that his nemesis had vanished three days ago, leaving no trace. He never disappeared for this long, and anyway whenever he went on a “business trip” Danny found him up to no good and stopped him. Usually. 

The other ghosts that normally haunted Amity Park were keeping their distance, preferring to stay in the Ghost Zone, which had to mean that something was happening such that they did not want to venture into the mortal world. And according to the Fenton Scanner, new places were reporting high levels of supernatural energy.

“So,” Sam continued, “looks like some major contact points are a place in the Southwest called Night Vale, and a town in Oregon called Gravity Falls. Night Vale seems to be fairly isolated, and it’s giving off readings that seem… less important. Like it exists outside of the normal world. So I recommend Danny scouts out Gravity Falls.”

“Okay. Well, that’s great. But how am I going to get away with going across the country with my parents watching my every move?” Danny asked dubiously.

“Simple!” exclaimed Tucker. “You’ll just go to my house!” Both Danny and Sam gave him confused looks, so he smiled and continued. “Its summer break, so just tell your parents that you’re going to sleep over at my house for a couple of days!”

“But what if they talk to your parents?” Danny asked dubiously. 

“My parents are leaving on vacation and won’t even be here.” Tucker said confidently.

“And we can stea- I mean borrow,” Tucker caught himself as both Danny and Sam gave him disapproving looks, “some of your parents’ tech. I’ll even trick out your phone and stuff.”

Danny took a deep breath. “Okay, then. Looks like I’m headed to Gravity Falls.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper sat in a booth at Greasy’s Diner with Mabel, Grunkle Stan and Soos, enjoying a split plate of pancakes. Lazy Susan came over to the table, asking if they needed anything else. 

“You know what? Get us some more pancakes. I’m feeling generous today.” Grunkle Stan said, leaning back against the seat.

“Wow, thanks Grunkle Stan!” Mabel said, sopping up some syrup with her last bite of pancake. 

Dipper suspected that Stan was only being so nice because Soos had eaten half the pancakes by himself and Stan was still hungry.

“So, you dudes got anything exciting planned for today?” Soos asked.

“Mabel and I were going to go explore the forest some more.” Dipper said. 

“Aww, bro, we do that all the time. We should go-” Mabel stopped talking abruptly. She was staring at the door into the diner.

A boy had just walked in. He looked like he was around 16, with jet black hair and bright blue eyes. He was carrying a large pack on his back like he was traveling, and looked around the diner with curiosity.

"Razzle dazzle!" Mabel exclaimed. "Check out that guy!"

Dipper turned around in his seat, then rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Mabel?” 

She was staring at the boy with a dazed smile on her face. “I’m going to go talk to him!” 

“Mabel-” Dipper tried to protest, but Mabel was already halfway across the diner.

“Let her give it a shot.” Stan said, waving Dipper off. “This should be good.”

“And romantic!” said Soos enthusiastically. Dipper gave him a strange look, but decided to ignore the comment. 

Mabel rushed over to Tall Darkish and Handsome. He sat down at a booth close to the door. She slid in across from him.

“Hey…” She said, fluttering her eyelashes. “I’m Mabel. What brings you this lovely diner today?

“Uh, hi.” The stranger looked a bit apprehensive. “I’m Danny. Just um, checking out the area. Passing through, you know.” 

"Ooh! Where you going?"

"Nowhere in particular, really." Danny tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hey, you wouldn't mind showing me around a bit, would you? I'm planning on staying here for a few days."

Mabel gasped. "Sure I will!"

Dipper, who had heard this conversation from a few tables away, decided he better not let his sister go roaming the town with this guy she had just met. He got up and walked over to their booth. “Hey, sorry about my sister. She can be a little… enthusiastic.” 

“Oh, no worries.” Danny said. “She’s your sister? What’s your name?”

“I’m Dipper. And we would love to show you around, but-” 

“Dude, no one knows the weird stuff in this town like these two.” Soos had come up behind Dipper silently. 

Dipper jumped. “Don’t scare him off when he just got here, Soos!”

Danny laughed. “It’ll take more than some weird sights to scare me off. I actually came here to check out the uh, stuff like that.” 

“Really?” Stan had appeared behind Dipper faster than the speed of light. “Than what you need is to visit the world-famous Mystery Shack!”

“Mystery Shack?” Danny said dubiously.

“Come on, we’ll take you there!” Stan said excitedly. 

“What?” Danny tried halfheartedly to protest but the Pines were practically dragging him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny stood outside the questionable shack. He hadn’t anticipated his sudden induction into a local family, but it might make his job easier. If Mabel didn’t lock him in her closet for safekeeping, that is.

“Allow me to show you around the amazing Mystery Shack!” Stan said dramatically. 

“Um, were you wearing that eyepatch earlier?” Danny asked. 

Stan ignored him. “If you’ll follow me inside, the first thing you’re gonna see is the incredible Sascrotch!”

Danny endured the ridiculous tour, but saw absolutely nothing that looked genuine or posed an actual threat. 

“Sorry about him.” Dipper said after Danny finished with the tour and was looking around the gift shop. “I’m guessing that’s not exactly what you meant when you said you wanted to see weird stuff.” 

Danny laughed. “Yeah, not quite.”

“Hey, Danny,” Mabel said from her perch atop the counter, “Why don’t you crash here? You said you were staying a few days.” 

Danny was startled. “Oh, I was going to look for a hotel…” 

“I don’t think that there are any hotels in Gravity Falls.” Dipper said pensively.

"That's weird..." Danny said. He shivered a bit, and a wisp of misty breath escaped his mouth, even though it was close to 80 degrees. Dipper was the only one who noticed.

“I’m sure Soos wouldn’t mind lending you his break room.” Mabel said excitedly.

“Boom. Done.” Soos said, passing behind the trio while sweeping.

“Woah, woah, woah, hold on.” Grunkle Stan said. “I’m not letting some random stranger stay in this house.”

“What if I pay rent?” Danny asked.

“Soos, show the guy to his room.” Stan flipped his story faster than a tourist’s wallet.

“I got it!” Mabel said. “This way, Danny.” They walked into the main house. 

“So, you really want to stay here? You barely know us.” Dipper asked suspiciously.

“I’ve got my reasons.” Danny said vaguely. Then he hurriedly continued, "I mean, you seem like pretty cool people, and if you two do know all about the weird stuff in this town, then I want to stick with you."

Mabel squealed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper sat up suddenly in his bed. He rubbed sleep from his eyes as he looked around the attic room he shared with Mabel, searching for the source of the noise that had woken him up. He had thought he heard a strange, futuristic noise like a laser gun being fired. 

Dipper tried to remember what he had been dreaming about. A faint echo of insane laughter came back to him and he shuddered. Bill Cipher. 

“Mabel!” He hissed. This could be important. “Mabel! Wake up!” 

“Uhhh…” she groaned. “Dipper, if this is about Waddles again-”

“No! I think…” Dipper hesitated, but he had learned never to trust strange noises or dreams. He hurried to her bed and whispered quickly. “I think Bill is somewhere close."  
Mabel yawned. "Come on, bro. Stop being so paranoid." 

"But Mabel-!"

"Tomorrow, Dipper. G'night." She rolled over. Dipper sighed and went back to his bed. Maybe it was nothing. Probably just an after effect of Bill inhabiting his body. He went back to a fitful sleep.

\-------

Danny exhaled slowly, and wiped his forehead. That was a bit too close. When he had been awoken by his ghost sense and come up to the attic to check it out, he hadn't expected to be led straight to Dipper. He was sure the boy was no ghost, but clearly something was interested in him. It didn't feel like a normal ghost, either. 

When Danny had changed into ghost form to investigate and Dipper woke up, he barely had time to turn invisible before Dipper saw him. Danny had flown up to the ceiling to watch what happened. While the kid talked to his sister, Danny had distinctly felt another presence in the room. And he knew the presence felt him.

Dipper said something about a Bill. Did he know what was going on? This went deeper than Danny had anticipated. It was going to be harder than landing a few punches and sucking the fiend into his thermos. Something here was... different.

\-------

The next morning Danny woke up much later than everyone else. He entered the kitchen as Dipper and Mabel were cleaning up breakfast. 

“Morning.” he yawned. 

“Oh, hey Danny.” Dipper said. “What took you so long?”

“Didn’t sleep so well last night.” 

“Want some Stancakes and Mabel juice?” Mabel asked, holding up a plate of pancakes. “It’ll wake you right up!”

“Um, I think I’ll stick with my granola bars.” Danny said, eyeing the suspicious pancakes. 

“Good choice.” Dipper muttered.

Danny looked at him. “Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask. That chubby guy said you guys have some experience in the weird stuff around here.”

“Uh, yeah. I mean, what do you know about it?” Dipper asked, slightly suspicious.

Danny thought for a moment. How much should he tell? It was clear this kid wasn’t going trust or help him if there wasn’t a good reason. “Well actually, I came here to do a bit of investigating. I was hoping you could help me.”

Dipper’s face lit up. “Wait, you’re investigating the paranormal stuff in this town? We should work together!”

“You’re checking it out too?” Danny asked, playing hesitant. This was perfect, if Dipper was already in this than Danny would waste much less time.

“Yeah! I’ve got this journal that’s got stuff documented in it and everything!”

“Cool!” Danny was in luck. This was just what he needed.


	5. Chapter 5

“And over there’s where the gnomes live, you want to stay away from those guys.” Dipper continued. 

“There are gnomes?” Danny asked. “What’s so bad about them?” 

“Trust me, you don’t want to get in their way.” Dipper said. He continued down the forest path. Danny was looking around interestedly. 

“What’s up with that tree?” Danny asked, pointing to a tall pine that was slightly given away by the rivets sticking out of it.

“Oh, that’s a secret bunker!” Mabel said enthusiastically. “But we’re not going down there again, that shapeshifter was creepy.” 

“A _shapeshifter_?” Danny sounded excited.

“Yeah, no way are we letting him out again. I’m worried as it is that he might escape from his cryogenic chamber.” Dipper flipped the pages of his journal and kept walking past the tree.

“Wow, you kids are good with this stuff. And I thought I knew things!” Danny sounded amazed. “What’s that over there?”

“That river?” Dipper asked, flipping through his treasured book to try and find some mention of the river, which he did. “I don’t really know. The journal says to stay away from it at all costs. I think it’s cursed or something.” He brushed off this information casually. It hadn’t affected them yet, so he wasn’t much interested. One supernatural disaster at a time, thank you very much. Maybe later he’d check that out.

They continued to walk through the woods, Dipper pointing out places of past adventure. Danny half wished he had been here all summer. This sounded much more interesting than chasing Plasmius down every other day!

They were approaching a clearing in the forest near the Tent of Telepathy. There was an unusually perfect circle in the dirt and small burn marks around the edges. 

“Hmm, what happened here?” Dipper asked. 

Danny noticed a small wisp of breath escape his mouth. This was about to escalate quickly.

“I think this is where Gideon summoned Bill.” Mabel said. 

“Bill? Who’s Bill?” Danny asked.

“Ugh, he’s a really annoying mind demon who--”

“Now that just hurts my feelings, Pine Tree.” A huge ripple in space washed over them all as the whole world went black and white. A yellow triangle with one eye and a bow tie had materialized above them. 

“What are you?” Danny asked in astonishment.

“You don’t recognize me, Deadman?” 

“What?” Danny asked, more confused than ever.

“You know this guy?” Dipper asked.

“Yeah, I know who this kid is! We’re practically cousins!” Bill laughed insanely.

“Wait, what?” Dipper and Danny said in unison.

“What do you mean we’re cousins?” Danny asked angrily.

Bill laughed again. “I’m a demon, kid. Put it together.” Danny’s eyes went wide.

“What does that have to do with it?” Dipper asked, bewildered.

Bill fixed his single, hypnotic eye on Dipper. “Yeesh, Pine Tree. You call yourself intelligent?” He chuckled. “Anyway, I was just dropping in to see how Deadman Living here was doing. First day on the job, eh kid?” 

“Why are you calling me that?” Danny asked, but his voice was more cautionary than confused.

“Haha! Surprisingly accurate description, huh?” Bill blinked his eye, which might have been his attempt at a wink. 

“What are you talking about?” Mabel was looking at each of them alternately. She shared a confused look with Dipper.

Bill ignored her. “You ever faced a real demon before, Deadman?” He looked back at Danny, who was glaring back at him.

“Hm. Didn’t think so. I’m looking forward to that.” Bill examined his nonexistent fingernails. “Maybe I’ll just leave you three to it, then. This should be fun!”

“Wait! How much do you-- Wha-- How did you--?” Danny was stuttering.

Bill laughed again. “Word gets around in this cute little world you’ve got. Well, have fun kid! You’ve got a lot to explore here in Gravity Falls... But hey, don’t get in my way. I’ll be watching you!” Bill disappeared in a flash of swirling light. 

All three of them sat up in the middle of the forest clearing. Color had returned to the world, the forest came back to life, and Danny was breathing heavily.

“What was that all about?” Mabel asked, frowning.

“Not sure…” Danny said, almost to himself. “But I’m going to find out.”

“Why was Bill calling you Deadman?” Dipper said curiously. 

“Um, no idea. What did he call you?” Danny said quickly.

“Pine Tree. He likes being enigmatic.” Dipper stood up and dusted himself off. “Let’s get back to the shack.” 

“Yeah. I don’t want to run into anything else that doesn’t like me.” Mabel started marching back the way they had come.


End file.
